Meet Joey Wheeler!
by Loser Machine Junkie
Summary: PG for some language.


InuyashaLover- This is a fanfiction based on an RP that I did with my friend Jenny one day. She is a HUGE Joey fan girl like me. Alright, Joey!!

Joey- InuyashaLover does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

InuyashaLover- And your lucky that I dont own you =D

Joey- Uh.... OO

InuyashaLover- Agh. You know I'm just joking. I would never do anything to hurt you.

Joey- :: keeps a safe distance away from InuyashaLover :: oO

InuyashaLover- :: sigh :: Dont worry. Sheesh. Anyway, on with the fan fiction!

**_Setting: A subway by my house_**

Me: Yeah, lemme have some lettuce...yeah extra..some salt and pepper, vinigar and oil. Yeah, thats it.

Subway Guy: That'll be $5.48

Me: :: gives him the money :: Thanks.

Lady : So's you know's he tells me who's do you's wanna see's and I say's to him. You wanna know what I say's to him--

Me: ::gasp:: Joey!!!

Lady : :: looks at me :: Umm, excuse me??

Jenny: :: comes out of no where:: Yeah's lady. You's talkin about Joey

Lady: Who's in da world is Joey??

Jenny: :: dissapears and appears again with a whole bunch of Joey pics :: Dis is Joey :: shows the lady the Joey pics ::

Lady : Oh..he's cute.

Jenny: Ey! Back off, will ya?! He's 17

Lady: And you are--

Me: No lady..he's not cute...hes fine...no hes FOINE...NO!! Hes HOT!!

Lady: Whadaya, her sista?

Me: Naw.

Lady: Ok, den.

Joey: :: comes outa no where :: 'Scuse me, uhh...where's da Dunkin Dohnuts around hea?

Jenny: OO

Me: OO

Lady: TT...Oh I mean OO

Me: JOEY!!!!! :: tackles him to the ground ::

Joey: oO

Me: O.O Whoops, uh, sorry :: helps him up :: I got a little ova exited thea.

Jenny: o.O?

Joey: Uhh..

Jenny :: stays quiet staring ::

Lady: ...How can a cartoon come to life??

Joey: SAY WHAT?!?! I AINT NO CARTOON!

Me: Hey, lady. This guy aint no cartoon. He's here in person, aint he???

Jenny: Forget it guys...shes an oooolllldddd lady.

Lady: :: hears Jenny :: I BEG YER PARDON???!

Jenny: :: drops the subject :: SoOoOo... what about that airplane food, eh guys?

Joey: :: starts laughing like crazy ::

Jenny: Thank you I'll be here 'till.....wheneva....

Me: No really...whats up with dat air plane food. I mean, what they serve you looks like shit on a bun or something.

Joey: Uhh...

Jenny: I like airplane food.

Me: Agh, s'alright. Ive only eaten it like once though.

Joey : So... :: looks at me :: you like me... :: looks at Jenny:: and you like me... and Mai likes me....Heh, I'm a really like-able guy.

Me: :: coughing :: And attractive.

Joey: Huh?

Me: Oh..uh, nothing. Just had a fly in my throat...

Joey: Rightttt...... LAST ONE THE DA DOHNUT STORE IS AN ARTICHOKE HEAD!!

Jenny: :: runs ::

Me: :: runs ::

Joey: NO FAIR!! :: starts running also ::

Lady: Whateva.... :: keeps talking to subway guy :: So any who's, I say's to him....

Joey: Hold it guys!!

Jenny: Oh, I know dat trick, Joey. We stop den you go. Aint gonna work dis time, pal! :: trips over Kaiba :: Ooof!...Oh, dis is great.... :: rolls eyes :: Wat'ja trip me for?!

Joey: :: running past Jenny :: Ha ha ha ha!!! :: reaches the dohnut store :: Ha ha!!

Me : :: turns back :: STUPID SNOTY RICH BOY!!!...Ive always wanted to say that!

Jenny: :: brushes self off :: YOU SNOTY PUNK! WHY DID YA TRIP ME?!

Kaiba: Cuz I felt like it!!

Jenny: ::puches Kaiba in the stomach :: (( sorry Kaiba fan girls ))

Kaiba: :: falls down :: xX Ouch...

Me: :: looks at kaiba...points and laughs :: Ha ha!!

Jenny: ALRIGHT! SECOND PLACE!!

Me: Huh?? AWW MAN, NO FAIR!! Look what you made me do, Kaiba!

Kaiba: :: out of breath :: Oh, shut up!

Me: :: gets to the Dohnut Store :: Hey Dohnut Guy!

Dohnut Guy: :: pops up :: Yeah

Jenny: Give us three giant dohnuts

Dohnut Guy: Were sold out.

Joey, Jenny and Me: SAY WHAAAAT?!

Douhnut Guy: Sor-- :: looks at what were calling him :: Hey! My name is Bob!

Me: Yeah, whatever, Bub.

Bub: ITS BOB YOU DIMWHIT!!

Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?? :: looks at Joey :: Did he just call me :: looks at Jenny :: a dimwhit??!

Jenny and Joey: Looks like it.

Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BEN??

Ben: No-Nothing.

Me: :: mummbles :: stupid moron...

Joey: :: sniffs the air and gets a stupid look on his face :: ARE THOSE FRECH FRIES I SMELL??

Bakura : :: comes out of no where :: Sorry the dohnuts are gone.

Me: Oh shut up :: makes Bakura dissapear :: .... :: looks around :: JOEY!! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE!!!

Jenny : Uh..Joey's right hea... :: points to Joey who is standing behind her ::

Me: Oh...sorry about that... I must be halucinatin :: throws herself on the floor ::

Jenny: :: walks :: No ya aint :: trips over me :: Aaaack!

Me: Ouch! :: rubs her head :: Joey! Why'd you trip on me?!

Joey : :: is still standing in the same spot :: I didnt. Tha was Jenny.

Me : Oh, God! :: throws herself back ::

Jenny : :: looks around :: Hey where'd Joey go?

Joey: ....BOO!

Jenny and Me: AGH!!!

Jenny: Yeah, I could play jokes too ya know!

Joey: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Jenny: I dun dink you wanna go dere.

Joey : Go where? :: turns around ::

Jenny: :: snatches his dohnut ::

Joey : :: turns back around and notices his dohnut is missing :: Hey, where'd my dohnut go?

Jenny: Uhh...you ate it already!

Joey : I did?...

Jenny: Uh, yeah, you did.

Joey: Oh, ok! :: smiles ::

Me: :: on the floor halucinating :: Penguins steal my....underwear....at night...

Joey and Jenny : :: stares at her like if she was insane ::

Me: Flying...monkeys....I SEE THEM!!!!AGH!!!! NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL MONKEY!!!!

Joey: Uh...

Me: AGH!!! TRISTAN NOO!!! YOU'VE TURNED INTO A MONKEY AGAIN!!! WHY?!?!?WHEN DOES THIS INSANITY END?!!!!.... :: grabs the lamp :: IVE GOT YOU NOW YOU EVIL MONKEY!! FACE MY WRATH!!!

Joey : :: walks up to me and bonks me on the head ::

Me: :: snaps out of it and looks at Joey :: WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Joey: CAUSE YOU WERE GOIN NUTS!!!!

Me: I was?....

Joey and Jenny: --() Yes

Me: Oh...ok. THANK YOU!!

**_FIN_**

InuyashaLover- The end!!

Joey- Yeah, the end.

InuyashaLover- So, did you like it, Joey?

Joey- Yeah, it was funny.

InuyashaLover- Great! :: hugs him ::

Joey- O.O Please get off me.

InuyashaLover- Oh..sorry :: dust Joey off :: Heh heh.


End file.
